


Ninja Tell Stories

by Edonohana



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ninja tell stories while they rest between missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Tell Stories

The ninja tell stories while they rest between missions. Their heroes are the strongest, the sneakiest, the best; the ones with the most powerful chakra, the cleverest stratagems, the greatest courage.

But though one man saved a village and maybe the entire land, his story is never told. It involves no astounding jutsu, no staggering bloody to his feet to strike the final blow—no fighting! All Iruka did was buy ramen for a lonely boy; all Iruka did was make him a man instead of a monster.

When Naruto becomes Hokage, that’s one story that Konoha will never forget.


End file.
